of Ducks and Bets
by Adaon
Summary: The game is called 'duck hunt' and you shoot as many ducks as you can... Two hours later, Duo let a tirade out when he missed the tying shot. Heero quietly paid off Wufei and left, and Wufei mocked Duo's weakness then left.


Quatre insisted all of the pilots stay the night at his new mansion as a "house warming party. The blond had decided having his own place in Sanq was easier then staying in a hotel every time he came to earth. It was 22 hundred hours (or 10 pm for civilians) When Trowa entered 'the room.' There was no real way to describe the room, it just was.

The room was designed to handle the recreational activities of all the pilots. There was a padded section that was big enough for the intensity of Wufei's martial arts training. There was a small gym that met the needs of Trowa's basic workout routine, and the more intense weightlifting of Heero. Quatre enjoyed the adjacent pool, and for Duo there was a very big TV. But big didn't describe this TV. Quatre had gone all out; the screen was a large wall, an 8 by 10 wall. The characters were LIFE sized (bigger when there were close-ups). But it didn't end there; apparently Quatre got a few old video games that could be played on the system. Duo was determined to beat every game.

Mostly Trowa just scoffed to himself and went over to the weights, but something caught his attention it sounded like, a gun! Trowa quickly pulled his and tried to point it at the source of the noise, but couldn't pinpoint it.

"Easy Trowa, that wasn't a real gun it was just the game."

Trowa blinked, processed what was said, then blinked again. Finally he reluctantly lowered the gun he held pointed at Duo's head. "You have a video game that involves shooting people? I'm surprised Quatre would allow a game like that."

"Ducks. No Trowa, not 'duck' 'duckS'." Trowa stood back up with an annoyed look on his face. "The game is called 'duck hunt' and you shoot as many ducks as you can."

"Someone made a video game for that?"

"Well it's old, but still it's a lot of fun. You should try it."

"I don't think so Duo, I have better things to do with my time then point a fake gun at a badly drawn picture of a duck."

"Twenty bucks says you can't kill more ducks then me. Unless you think you can't beat me in a simple shooting contest."

"That isn't a shooting contest it's a child's game."

"Well, if you can't even handle a simple little child's game."

"Forget it Duo, I'm not getting drawn in to this by you taunting me."

Before Duo could attempt another taunt Trowa again Heero (who had sneaked in on them, something neither would EVER admit to) spoke to Wufei "Ten bucks on Duo."

"Ha, I'll even lay you 2-1 on that weak bet."

"Give me the stupid fake gun."

Two hours later, Duo let a tirade out when he missed the tying shot. Heero quietly paid off Wufei and left. Wufei mocked Duo's weakness then left. Duo looked defiantly at Trowa (who was NOT, I repeat NOT smirking).

"Double or nothing, you can't go perfect in the next round."

It was tempting, but then again, so was sleep But given Duo's borderline obsession with gambling, this could end up "Deal."

An hour later, Duo was stuck for over $600. "Double or nothing, you can't go perfect for another hour. And shoot the dog each round."

"Deal."

50 minutes later, Duo was contemplating how Hilde would kill him. However, being sleep deprived, he nodded off and when at 59:30 the power went out right before Trowa could pull the trigger on that stupid dog one last time.

Trowa was not the type to yell "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" or else he would have, but he didn't. He just stood there, shocked.

Six hours later, Heero walked in before sunrise for his normal morning workout, surprised to see Trowa was up before him. Then he noticed Trowa was just standing looking at the wall/TV and seemed unresponsive. Heero waved his hand in front of Trowa's face, there was no response. He could try doing something about it, or go get coffee.

Yeah, like that one was even close.

2 hours later Wufei walked in and saw the same sight, he was tempted to kick Barton just to see if the man would react, instead he decided to just get a cup of water and throw it in his face. Trowa blinked then focused his attention on Wufei, who seemed utterly unconcerned.

"Why did you do that?"

"You looked spaced out, don't tell me you played that stupid game all night."

"All night What time is it?"

"8 am."

" I stood here, for 10 hours ?"

"That's pathetically weak Barton, you better at least have made some decent money off of Maxwell."

" power went out one shot left to make, and the power went out."

It would have been utterly rude of Wufei to laugh in Trowa's face.

Yeah, like that was going to stop him.

The noise called the attention of Quatre who had been attempting to make conversation with Heero, who was still only interested in his coffee and didn't move. It also woke up Duo who looked back and forth between Trowa and Wufei with a confused look on his face.

It was then Qautre asked the question on Duo's mind "What is going on?"

"Barton lost a bet with Maxwell because the power went out when he had one shot left."

"Wait I, won?" Trowa couldn't bring himself to say it, he just nodded. All those hours wasted.

The ensuing happy dance was recorded by a secret camera Heero had placed in the room, and used to blackmail Duo for years to come. Not one to let Duo get too full of himself, and eager to stop the eyesore Wufei spoke up.

"And just how many levels did he beat you Maxwell?"

"That is completely beside the point."

Quatre blinked a few times, then decided he really didn't want to know what all was going on. "Trowa, maybe you need to put down the gun and go get some sleep." Trowa just nodded, dropped the zapper out of his hand and slowly walked away while keeping his eyes on the wall.

Duo looked over at the game system, and suddenly a thought, just to clarify a very EVIL! thought, came to him.

"So Quatre have you ever played Tetris?" 


End file.
